This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Multiple investigators need space for interviews, physical exams, blood drawing and simple physiological testing or other evaluations. The General Clinical Research Center and other similarly equipped facilities are on a separate campus at UTSWMC and for this reason are quite inconvenient for patients. Therefore, the AIRC finished and equipped a new room, 12 by 20 feet, designed for human physiology studies, that is available to investigators in the RR. The room is equipped with MR compatible infusion pumps, a glucose and lactate analyzer, a state-of-the-art Vmax Encore VS29n Indirect Calorimetry System used to measure substrate utilization, an EKG machine, and a small centrifuge used for sample preparation. Researchers with varied interests, including, but not limited to, functional brain imaging (fMRI) and liver and muscle metabolism, benefit from the nursing and administrative help provided by the Human Physiology Support Services. The room was designed by Drs. Abate, Jin and Szuszkiewicz.